Love-Hate Heartbreak
by Annie-Pll
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Emily estuviese enamorada de su peor enemigo? ¿Qué pasaría si Alison también? Una historia de amor y odio comienza a desarrollarse entre las dos Liars y...alguien más. Un peligroso triangulo amoroso lleno de traición, crueldad, reproches, pesadillas, maldad y sobre todo: Amor y Odio.
1. DistrAcciones

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este nuevo fic de PLL con mucho drama. Espero que les guste mucho porque me entusiasma la idea. Disfruten.**

Emily nadaba por el agua a la velocidad del rayo, batiendo su marca personal, mientras el resto del equipo femenino la animaba desde fuera. Estaba cansada después de tantos largos pero sus fuerzas no podían fallarle. Se trataba de la clasificación y necesitaba salir la última en relevos porque estaba convencida de que, si lo hacía, el equipo ganaría contra los otros institutos.

Estaba a punto de acabar cuando algo debajo del agua la distrajo y se golpeo la mano contra el borde. Sacó la cabeza del agua y se protegió la mano golpeada con la otra. Se había hecho daño de verdad. Miro por toda la piscina para buscar la causa de su descuido.

- Emily, ¿estás bien? –le gritó la entrenadora desde fuera –¿Te has hecho daño?

- Solo un poco –respondió saliendo de la piscina por las escaleras –He visto…No importa.

- Bueno, enhorabuena. A pesar del golpe, saldrás la última. Este año ganamos.

Todas las chicas rodearon a Emily y se pusieron a saltar y gritar frente a ella. Estaban muy emocionadas con la oportunidad de llevarse el campeonato. La morena también lo estaba pero seguía preocupada por lo que había visto y no podía dejar de mirar hacia la piscina.

Cuando la entrenadora las mandó a la ducha, Emily se quedó paralizada al ver que alguien salía de debajo del agua y sacudía la cabeza. Era Noel Kahn. Era él a quien había visto debajo del agua.

- Los del equipo femenino también tienen que entrenarse –Paige apareció a su lado asustándola –Tenemos que compartir la piscina con ellos. Es una lástima que los del equipo de lacrosse tengan dos campos y nosotros solo una.

- Sí, ya…

Emily apenas la escuchaba. Noel había salido de la piscina y se paseaba por el borde revolviéndose el pelo. No lo había visto desde…Nueva York. Cuando ayudó a Alison. Ahora había vuelto al Rosewood High con toda normalidad y eso la confundía.

Entró en el vestuario y sacó sus cosas para ir a la ducha. Se quedó bajo el agua tanto tiempo que, al salir, ya no quedaba nadie. La relajaba el agua. Era como si, al estar bajo ella, todos los problemas desapareciesen. Sacó su ropa limpia de la taquilla y dejó la toalla sobre uno de los bancos mientras se vestía. No le dio tiempo a ponerse nada cuando oyó un ruido. Solo fue una puerta cerrándose en alguna parte. Respiró profundamente y siguió vistiéndose.

Ya estaba vestida desde la cintura hacia abajo se preparaba para abrocharse el sujetador cuando alguien se le adelantó. Instintivamente, dio un salto hacia delante y se giró lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! –el chico lo esquivó y sonrió –Vas a hacerle daño a alguien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó ella tapándose.

- Tranquila, no es la primera vez que veo a una chica desnuda –la miró de arriba abajo relamiéndose –Aunque nunca había visto a una que estuviese tan buena.

- ¡Eh! Mis ojos están aquí arriba –Emily se cruzó de brazos –Noel, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Solo he venido a saber cómo está Alison. No la he visto desde…bueno, Nueva York y no hemos hablado de lo que pasó allí. Estoy preocupado.

- ¿Tú? ¿Preocupándote por alguien que no eres…tú? No sé por qué pero no te creo.

- Tú no me conoces, morenita.

- Te conozco lo suficiente. Si te interesa Alison, ve a hablar tú con ella. Y ahora, ¡sal de aquí!

Noel levantó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente antes de marcharse. Emily sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cuando lo hizo y se apresuró a terminar de vestirse y salir de los vestuarios.

Al salir a la calle, Noel y sus colegas se reían de cualquier tontería y ella suspiró pensando que eran idiotas. Él la miró y le guiñó un ojo. "Y tú eres el más idiota de todos", se dijo a sí misma. Su madre la había traído en coche antes de irse a trabajar, por lo que tenía que caminar hasta casa. No le gustaba caminar tanto, le daba mucho tiempo para pensar.

No había dejado atrás la calle del instituto cuando un coche seguía sus pasos despacio. Reconoció a Noel en su interior, bajando la ventanilla.

- Voy a casa de Alison, ¿te llevo? –le preguntó.

- No, prefiero ir andando –mintió ella.

- Vamos, si vivís en la misma calle –sonrió él –Estarás cansada y así llegarás más rápido. Venga, no seas tonta. No te voy a comer…si no me dejas.

Emily quería mandarlo a paseo por ser tan imbécil pero él paró el coche y se bajó a abrirle la puerta. Le resultaba tan raro que fuese amable…Aún así, no se fiaba de él y menos sabiendo que había estado ayudando a Alison.

Se sentó desconfiadamente en el asiento del acompañante y se abrochó el cinturón sin apenas mirarlo. Después de un rato de incómodo silencio, Noel puso su playlist y Emily se resistió con todas sus fuerzas para no cantar su canción favorita. "Just one more hit and then we're through. 'Cause you could never love me back. Cut every tie I have to you. 'Cause your love's a fucking drug but I need it so bad. Yeah you're worse than nicotine", la cantaba en su cabeza.

- Si no te gusta puedes cambiarla –dijo Noel sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

- No, está bien.

Se moría de ganas de cantarla como cuando iba sola en su coche pero no quería que él se diese cuenta de que tenían algo en común. Luego, justo antes de llegar a su casa, empezó a sonar otra de sus favoritas y se sorprendió bastante. Nunca pensó que Noel Kahn escuchase esas canciones y, mucho menos, las que hablan de querer a alguien y no ser correspondido.

- Ya estamos –sonrió él –Estaré al final de la calle por si me necesitas.

- Gracias por el viaje. ¿Para qué iba a necesitarte?

- No sé, por si te aburres sola en casa.

Se había cargado el momento en el que dejó de pensar que era idiota. Lo miró con mala cara y cerró la puerta del coche. Entró en casa mientras oía como se alejaba el coche. Tenía curiosidad sobre qué iba a hablar con Alison. Demasiada…

- Spencer –llamó a su amiga por teléfono –¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy en el Brew con Toby ¿Qué pasa?

- Noel ha ido a hablar con Alison. No sé de qué pero no me gusta. Parecía tener mucho interés.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Se metió en el vestuario y me lo dijo.

- Espera, ¿qué?

- No importa. Tenemos que saber qué le ha dicho.

- Voy para allá. Ve llamando a las demás.

Así lo hizo. En menos de veinte minutos, Spencer, Hanna y Aria estaban en su casa discutiendo sobre el interés de Noel por Alison.

- Pues yo creo que tienen un lío.

- ¡Cállate, Hanna! –exclamó Emily –¿Alison y Noel? No digas tonterías.

- No sabemos cuánto tiempo han pasado juntos desde que ella desapareció –comentó Aria dándole la razón a la rubia –A lo mejor…

- ¡Que no! Eso es imposible –ella se negaba a creerlo –Seguro que solo la ayudaba.

- Sean lo que sean, ¿por qué Noel ayudaba a Alison? –dudó Spencer –Pensaba que la odiaba. No tiene sentido.

- ¿Cuándo hemos comprendido algo de lo que ha hecho Alison? –comentó Aria –A lo mejor solo estaban jugando con nosotros.

Cuando las cuatro salieron de la casa de Emily, vieron a Noel pasar en su coche y se dirigieron a casa de Alison. La chica les abrió la puerta recolocándose la camisa y a Emily casi le dio algo cuando se imaginó a Alison "disfrutando de la compañía de Noel".

- ¿Qué pasa? –ella no parecía preocupada.

- Sabemos que Noel ha estado aquí –respondió Spencer –¿Qué quería?

- Nada, saber cómo estoy –la rubia le quitó importancia –No es tan malo como creéis.

- Creo que debería irme –dijo Aria mirando su móvil –Mi madre ha llegado a casa.

- Yo me voy contigo –asintió Hanna –Es tarde.

Emily no quería quedarse a solas con Alison. Seguro que le contaría lo maravilloso que era Noel y admitiría que estaban saliendo o algo. Volvió a casa y esperó a que llegase su madre para cenar. Estaba agotada por el entrenamiento, así que justo después se metió en la cama y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

_Entonces, Noel le desabrochó los botones de la camisa besando cada parte de su cuerpo conforme la dejaba al descubierto. Ella le sacó la camiseta por el cuello y paso la mano por su esculpido pecho mientras él soltaba el enganche de su sujetador con habilidad. Noel la cogió por la cintura y la lanzó sobre la cama para posarse encima con suavidad. La besó apasionadamente, jugando con su lengua y haciendo que ella se deshiciese en deseo. Le desabrochó los pantalones y tiró de ellos hasta sacarlos del todo. Después, se deshizo del resto de la ropa interior mientras ella quitaba el botón de sus vaqueros y bajaba la cremallera. Noel sonrió y ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Él separó sus piernas con suavidad y se metió entre ellas provocando un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. La chica se agarró fuerte a sus hombros mientras él rozaba uno de sus pechos. Lo deseaba. No podía esperar más. Noel se introdujo en ella despacio y la miró. Ella soltó un gemido y él comenzó a mover las caderas contra su cuerpo, cada vez más rápido hasta mantener un ritmo fijo. Ella clavó sus uñas en su piel y envolvió su cintura con las piernas. Mientras la penetraba, ambos gritaban y gozaban del placer de sentir sus cuerpos. Estaba a punto de alcanzar al clímax cuando…_

Emily se despertó sudando y recordó el sueño.

- Alison –susurró.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería continuar? Dejen reviews diciendo si les gustó, comentarios diciendo si debo continuar. Espero que sí. Gracias por leer.**


	2. La malA costumbre de Noel

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues me ha encantado leer las reviews y me he emocionado. He decidido subir un nuevo capítulo porque para los otros no tenía más ideas y me he puesto a escribir mucho de este. El caso es que tengo grandes ideas para mucho drama Noemily, Noelison, Emison y quién sabe qué más. De momento, disfruten de este:**

* * *

Veía las imágenes de su sueño con toda claridad. Alison y Noel haciendo el amor. No sabía por qué pero aquello la había puesto de muy mal humor. Si se encontrase con uno de los dos en aquel momento, probablemente les daría un guantazo. A pesar de que no quería ni pensarlo, existía una posibilidad de que los dos estuviesen juntos y eso la enfadaba.

- Por dios –exclamó levantándose de la cama.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Después, se miró en el espejo unos segundos.

- Sí, claro Emily, con Noel Kahn.

El reflejo que le devolvió era ella misma, cansada y negando con la cabeza sus propias palabras. Volvió a entrar en su habitación y miró el reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana. Se tumbó en la cama pero no hizo otra cosa más que dar vueltas y vueltas con esas imágenes en la cabeza.

Cuando eran las seis y no había conseguido dormir, se levantó de la cama y se puso su ropa de los Rosewood Sharks para salir a correr por el pueblo. Aún estaba todo un poco oscuro pues el sol recién comenzaba a salir y no había nadie en las calles. Corrió y corrió para olvidar con la música a todo volumen hasta que se cansó y empezó a caminar hacia el parque más cercano. Sin embargo, se arrepintió nada más llegar. Al sentarse en uno de los bancos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. El mismísimo Noel Kahn hacia flexiones sobre el césped artificial, sin camiseta. Cuando se levantó y la vio se acercó a ella.

- ¡Vaya! Emily Fields, ¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano? –le sonrió.

- He salido a correr –respondió ella con frialdad.

- Ya somos dos entonces –él seguía teniendo esa sonrisita que la ponía de los nervios.

La morena no pudo evitar fijarse en que estaba cubierto de sudor y eso hacía que su torso estuviese brillante. No dejó de mirarlo hasta que él se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te importa si descanso junto a ti antes de volver y darme una ducha? –le preguntó.

- Primero, ya te has sentado y segundo, el parque no es mío, puedes sentarte donde quieras.

- ¿Sabes qué a veces puedes llegar a ser muy desagradable? A lo mejor solo lo eres conmigo pero…

- Soy así –lo interrumpió ella.

- No te creo. De todas formas sé que te caigo mal. Lo que no sé es por qué pero algún día me lo dirás.

- Lo dudo.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Noel la siguió y la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

- Sé que has soñado conmigo.

- ¿Qué? –ella lo miró asustada.

- Que perdona si te he ofendido –se extrañó él.

"Perfecto. Ahora imagino cosas", pensó. Le echó la culpa a la falta de sueño pero luego se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido el hecho de que no soportaba a Noel Kahn y mucho menos la idea de…Alison…¡No!

Corrió hasta su casa mirando constantemente hacia atrás por si el chico la seguía pero no lo hizo. Se metió en la ducha y tardó algo más de tiempo del que solía con la excusa de que Noel la había tocado. Al salir, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

- Emily, si no comes más deprisa, vas a llegar tarde –insistió su madre –¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy distraída.

No estaba distraída, solo intentaba no recordar el sueño pero la condenada pesadilla persistía. Durante la primera clase, tampoco se enteró de mucho. La señora Montgomery tuvo que llamarle la atención un par de veces y sus amigas también lo hicieron pero, al entrar en clase, había visto a Alison pasar por delante, riéndose con Noel, y no conseguía quitárselos de la cabeza. Quería saber de qué se reían. ¿Le habría contado él que se la había encontrado en el parque y que se había portado como una idiota? ¿Le habría respondido Alison que siempre era idiota?

- ¡Emily! Vuelve a la tierra –Spencer pasó el tenedor por delante de su cara –Hoy estás que no estás.

- Lo siento, estoy pensando en…Alison con Noel.

- ¿Sigues con ese tema? –Hanna rodó los ojos –Ni que estuvieses celosa. Además, estamos hablando de algo más importante…¿Habéis visto lo bien que ha vuelto a encajar Ali…?

La chica se quedó callada al verla venir hacia ellas. Alison se sentó y las miró a todas extrañada de que ninguna hablase.

- ¿De qué hablabais? –preguntó.

- ¿Qué te traes con Noel? –la interrogó Emily.

- Nada, es un buen amigo –respondió ella jugando con la comida de su plato –Me ayudó a seguir viva ¿recuerdas?

Emily desvió la mirada con tan mala suerte que fue a parar a la mesa donde Kahn comía con sus colegas de lacrosse. Le fastidiaba reconocerlo pero admiraba que el chico estuviese en dos equipos a la vez y tuviese tiempo de sobra para fiestas y socializar. Ella acababa agotada con cada entrenamiento de los Sharks y llegaba a casa sin ganas de nada.

Noel charlaba animadamente con Mike Montgomery sobre un partido o quizás un encuentro de natación. Cuando miró al hermano de Aria se dio cuenta de que Emily lo miraba y le sonrió guiñando un ojo. Detestaba que hiciese eso como si fuese la única chica del mundo para él. Sabía que se lo hacía a todas y le parecía un idiota por eso.

- No es tan malo como te crees –le dijo Alison.

- Eso me suena de haberlo oído antes –ella frunció el ceño –Me da igual lo que digas, sigo sin creerme ni una sola palabra de lo que diga.

Después de las clases, se metió en la piscina del instituto para entrenar como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Nadó a toda velocidad como siempre y acabó tan agotada como siempre. Después de terminar, se quedó un poco más a observar a las demás chicas pero ellas no tenían demasiadas ganas de entrenar.

- Son como gallinas –Paige se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la piscina –Todas detrás de él como si fuese el único gallo.

Emily, que hasta entonces había estado mirando el agua, levantó la vista y vio a todas las chicas babear alrededor de Noel Kahn mientras él se revolvía el pelo mojado.

- Ha sido salir de la piscina e ir todas corriendo a por él –continuó Paige –Seguro que ha estado con todas. Las muy estúpidas…

- Sí, estúpidas…

- Vale, vale, me tengo que ir –Noel las apartó a todas –Adiós.

Al pasar delante de Emily y Paige, le volvió a guiñar un ojo. La morena rodó los ojos y la otra solo repitió la palabra "idiota".

Estaba muy cansada pero no quería irse a casa, así que decidió mantenerse ocupada un rato más y se subió en una de las bicis estáticas del gimnasio. La canción que había escuchado en el coche de Noel la noche anterior, sonó en sus oídos justo en el momento que él entraba por la puerta. "¡Vaya casualidad!", pensó. Él la miró, la saludó con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los aparatos para hacer pesas. Estaban frente a frente pero no se miraban. De reojo, Emily lo vio colocarse los auriculares y comenzar con los ejercicios. No le prestó atención y siguió concentrada en la bici.

Se bajó cuando el exterior estaba completamente oscuro y la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas. Kahn había cambiado de aparato varias veces pero ella había permanecido en la bici más de una hora. Salieron los dos a la vez por la puerta y se dirigieron a las duchas. El conserje los detuvo.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero acabo de fregar los vestuarios femeninos –le dijo a Emily –Tendrá que pasar al de los hombres.

Por suerte, se había llevado la bolsa de deporte. Sin embargo, Noel estaba allí y, al darse cuenta, pensó en volver a casa y ducharse allí pero recordó que, después de las nueve, su madre solía cortar el agua caliente porque no la necesitaban. No quería sumergirse en agua fría y mucho menos con lo cansada que estaba.

Entró en el vestuario masculino y fue a explicárselo a Noel. Él estaba sacando cosas de su taquilla y se llevó un susto cuando la vio aparecer. Se quitó los auriculares en seguida y Emily repitió lo que le había dicho el conserje.

- No importa, podemos compartir –él se encogió de hombros –¿Quieres ir tú primero?

Ella no dijo nada. Sacó su toalla y demás cosas de baño y se dirigió a las duchas. Había muy poca luz allí, casi parecía una película de miedo. Se dio prisa en ducharse sin dejar de vigilar la puerta por si al muy imbécil se le ocurría aparecer.

Salió y se envolvió el cuerpo con la toalla. No se lo podía creer. Había olvidado su ropa en su taquilla del vestuario. El conserje le había dado la mala noticia y ella se había olvidado de la ropa. Se maldijo mil veces y salió de la ducha aparentando normalidad.

Cuando Noel desapareció de su vista, se asomó al pasillo. El conserje seguía allí y no podía salir con la toalla puesta. No le quedaba más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Kahn. Caminó de nuevo hacia las taquillas a esperarlo. El salió colocándose la toalla en la cintura y dio un salto hacia atrás llevándose la mano al corazón.

- ¡Qué susto! –exclamó –Creía que ya te habrías marchado.

- No puedo –dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué? –dudó él –¿Y por qué no estás vestida?

- Mi ropa…está en mi taquilla –se aclaró la garganta avergonzada –Necesito que vayas a por ella.

- ¿Yo? ¿En serio me estás pidiendo ayuda a mí?

- Serás idiota. ¡No hay nadie más aquí! El conserje está ahí afuera y no voy a salir en toalla.

- Sí, mejor que no salgas así. El hombre ya es algo mayor y seguro que le da un infarto al verte. A mí casi me da, si no fuera por la toalla…

Emily cogió una de sus zapatillas y se la tiró. Noel se cubrió el pecho con las manos para que no le hiciese daño.

- Vale, vale, no hace falta ponerse así –dijo recogiendo la zapatilla del suelo –Deja que me vista primero.

- Date prisa o me voy a congelar.

Noel se puso la ropa interior y se quitó la toalla de la cintura sin importarle que Emily lo estuviese mirando. Ella sintió el rojo arder en sus mejillas pero no dejó de mirarlo.

- Con esto sobra, no te vayas a congelar –comentó el chico –¿Combinación?

- Emm…-no podía pensar en números en ese momento –Veintiuno, cinco, once.

- Vuelvo en seguida, no te muevas de aquí.

Cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, volvió a pensar que era idiota y le dieron ganas de gritarle pero se limitó a esperar que volviese.

- ¡Eh! ¡Te he dicho que no puedes entrar!

- Lo siento –Noel entró corriendo en los vestuarios –Juraría que me ha amenazado con la fregona.

- Te lo mereces –se rió ella.

- ¿Por qué? Encima de que te rescato la ropa…No te entiendo. Toma.

Por un momento, mientras cogía su ropa para vestirse, se olvidó de que entre ella iba su ropa interior y se lo agradeció. Sin embargo, cuando iba a vestirse, volvió a acordarse y se puso más roja que un tomate.

El chico se puso la camiseta y se sentó en uno de los bancos a ponerse las zapatillas. Emily lo observó esperando a que se diese cuenta de que quería intimidad. Noel la miró atándose uno de los cordones y abrió la boca.

- Lo siento –se disculpó dándose la vuelta.

Ella también se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de vigilarlo por encima de su hombro. Pero, en un descuido, él se levantó y le volvió a abrochar el sujetador.

- Estás cogiendo una costumbre muy fea –se enfadó ella.

- Solo quería ayudar –se rió él –Me gusta ayudar a las chicas guapas.

- Idiota…Vuelve a girarte. No he terminado de vestirme.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Pues…pues…¡me da igual! No lo hagas.

- No lo haré.

Se sintió muy incómoda con él mirándola mientras se subía los vaqueros y evitó perder el contacto visual con él en todo momento.

- Déjame, también puedo ayudar con eso.

Noel se acercó a ella todo lo que pudo y le arrebató el botón de los vaqueros de las manos. Emily se quedó completamente paralizada mientras él lo abrochaba sensualmente y le subía la cremallera despacio, rozando sus partes íntimas al hacerlo. Un escalofrío le erizó el bello de los brazos. Después, el chico se apartó con una intensa mirada de malo y se agachó para terminar de atarse los cordones. La morena permaneció inmóvil unos segundos más y después se puso la camiseta a toda prisa por si se le ocurría hacer lo mismo otra vez.

No dijo nada y salió de los vestuarios masculinos como Alicia persiguiendo al conejo en el País de las Maravillas. Por suerte, había traído el coche y llegó a casa antes de darse cuenta de que había compartido un momento muy caliente con Noel Kahn.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo me he sorprendido a mí misma porque, de verdad, que no tenía pensado que pasase eso. Dejen sus reviews aunque nadie los obliga. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. La fiesta de la verdAd

**Hola, hola! Ya estoy aquí! Muchas gracias por el apoyo con esta nueva locura. Sobre todo a Allison Green (estamos de acuerdo con que Noel es muy sexy). Y si el sueño fue "caliente" no perdáis ni un detalle de lo que viene Pero ¿Noemily? ¿Nalison? ¿Emison? Ya lo veremos. Nada está escrito aún. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Cada vez que recordaba la suavidad con la que Noel le había abrochado el pantalón y la calidez de su mano, Emily sentía el calor subiendo a su cara. Estaba haciendo sus deberes cuando Spencer entró en su habitación.

- Hola –la saludó y se sentó en su cama –¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

- Bien, bien –intentaba aparentar seguridad.

- Me alegro. ¿Sabes? Esta tarde, mientras estabas en el agua, Alison ha venido a mi casa. Hanna y Aria estaban allí y entre las tres hemos conseguido que nos diga la verdad.

- ¿La verdad sobre por qué se hizo la muerta? –se emocionó Emily.

- No, la verdad sobre Noel. Al parecer no solo la ayudó. El caso es que, ¿recuerdas la fiesta que dio Ian? Esa en la que Alison hizo que su novia cortase con él. Pues poco después, Noel fue a hablar con Alison sobre eso y acabaron acostándose.

A partir de ese momento, Emily dejó de escuchar el resto de la historia hasta que Spencer dijo que dejaron de verse.

- Después del funeral, Alison volvió a acudir a Noel –continuó la castaña –Pero él se negó a acostarse con ella porque estaba enamorado de otra. Así que la ayudó desinteresadamente. Alison dice que no se lo confirmó pero que era una de nosotras. ¿Crees que hablaba de Aria?

Emily ya no creía nada. Se había quedado demasiado traumatizada con la noticia de que Alison se había acostado con él. "Seguro que varias veces", su propia mente intentó hacer más daño.

- ¿Emily? ¿Hola?

- ¿Qué? –sacudió la cabeza y miró a Spencer.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, solo estaba pensando en si se refería a…Aria. Seguro que sí.

- Yo creo que no. Alison no parecía tan convencida. En fin, a saber qué le pasa por la cabeza a Noel Kahn.

- Nada bueno, seguro.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con la escena de Alison y Noel. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía y no podía aguantarlo. Como el día anterior salió a correr. Al pasar por delante del parque, se quedó mirando el banco en el que había estado sentada y, de pronto, sintió un impacto que la tiró al suelo.

- Perdona, estás bien –el chico le tendió la mano.

- Sí –dijo mientras se levantaba –Mike, ¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

- He salido a por unos cafés –respondió él mostrándole la bandeja –Noel me ayuda a organizar mi cumpleaños y nos hemos quedado sin combustible.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños?

- Sí, es el sábado. Pensaba que Aria ya os habría invitado. De todas formas, espero que vayáis todas. Haremos juegos, habrá bebida y comida, música…

- Sí, claro, cuenta conmigo.

A Emily le extrañó un poco que las invitase pero el chico parecía realmente contento de que asistieran. Al llegar al instituto, le preguntó a Aria por la fiesta:

- ¡Ah sí! Lo había olvidado –ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza –Estáis todas invitadas. Tú también, Alison.

- ¿Invitada a dónde? –dudó ella llegando junto a las demás.

- A la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano –respondió Aria –Es en la cabaña de Noel Kahn. Últimamente parece que son los mejores amigos del mundo y se la ha ofrecido.

- Una fiesta –sonrió Alison –Bien. Las echo de menos. Vamos a ir, ¿verdad?

Se miraron unas a otras y asintieron. No por Alison, porque necesitaban relajarse un poco y era la fiesta del hermano de Aria. ¿Qué tan mal podía ir?

El sábado por la noche, las cinco entraron en la cabaña de los Kahn como si no hubiesen pisado una fiesta en su vida. Todos se giraron a verlas, principalmente por Alison.

- ¡Aria! –Mike rodeó a su hermana con el brazo –Pasad. No os quedéis ahí. Estábamos a punto de empezar el juego de la verdad y nos faltan tres. ¿Alguna se apunta?

- Yo no –se negó Hanna.

- Yo tampoco –añadió Aria –No me van ese tipo de juegos.

- Supongo que tendrán que ser Emily, Spencer y Alison.

Mike se sentó junto a Noel en el sofá.

- Solo sois dos –observó Spencer.

- Sí, dos contra tres. Es que nadie más quería jugar.

El chico se rascó la cabeza sin comprender a qué se refería la castaña.

- Entonces no me necesitáis –Emily se levantó del sofá.

- ¿A dónde vas, morenita? Quédate –casi le sonó a una súplica.

- Déjala, Noel –sonrió Alison –A Emily no le gustan nada estos juegos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me quedo –dijo ella algo enfadada –Será divertido.

Con todo el mundo mirando, establecieron las reglas…las de Alison por supuesto. Según ella, algunas cosas lo harían más interesante como dejar una prenda si se negaban a contestar.

- ¿Quién empieza? –preguntó Mike emocionado.

- Yo –se adelantó Alison –Noel, ¿de quién estabas enamorado?

- No voy a responder a eso.

- Pues ya sabes –la rubia levantó una ceja.

- Esto es absurdo –comentó Emily.

- ¿Quieres quitarte algo tú por él? –Alison se echó hacia atrás sonriendo con maldad.

Emily abrió la boca pero se quedó callada y negó con la cabeza. Noel se deshizo de sus zapatillas y Alison lo miró con decepción.

- Voy yo –dijo Mike –Emm…¡Alison! ¿De verdad eres gay como dicen?

- Prefiero no responder –dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos –Siguiente.

- Voy yo –Spencer se quedó pensativa un momento –Mike, ¿por qué eres amigo de Noel.

- Es el mejor tío que conozco –respondió él –Te toca, Noel.

- Emily –ella casi pudo verlo relamerse mentalmente –¿Cómo vas con los entrenamientos?

Todas lo miraron extrañadas. Pensaban que iba a sacar un tema personal pero no lo hizo. La más sorprendida fue Emily que creyó que le preguntaría algo como "¿te gustó?" o "¿qué pasó en los vestuarios?".

- Emm…bien, muy bien –respondió aún confundida.

- ¡Qué pregunta más rara! –apuntó Mike –Tu turno, Emily.

- Noel, ¿has estado alguna vez con Alison?

- No hablo de mi vida sexual.

- Ya sabes lo que toca –Alison se cruzó de piernas y observó atentamente.

Noel se quitó la camiseta y un coro de voces femeninas se excitaron y suspiraron. Emily se giró para mirarlas como si estuviesen locas. Mike le dio un codazo a su amigo levantando las cejas y sonrío con picardía. Él ni siquiera apartó la vista de Emily.

- No creas que voy a tener clemencia contigo porque hayas desperdiciado tu pregunta –le dijo la morena acomodándose.

El chico solo sonrió. Cuando le volvió a tocarle a Alison, hizo la misma pregunta y Noel tuvo que quitarse los pantalones. Lo hizo con toda normalidad y Mike le preguntó a Spencer alguna tontería sobre su hermana. Después, ella le preguntó a Noel por qué había ayudado a Alison:

- Me gusta ayudar a la gente –respondió él –Me toca. Alison, ¿has sentido alguna vez algo por Emily?

- ¿Y tú por Aria? –exclamó la rubia.

- Alison, no has respondido y le acabas de quitar su pregunta a Emily –analizó Mike.

La rubia empezó a quitarse la chaqueta confiada, sonriendo al ver que ella llevaba más ropa y a Noel solo le quedaba la interior. Todo el mundo lo miraba esperando a que se la quitase pero, en lugar de eso, respondió:

- La quise pensando en otra.

- Será mejor que acabemos aquí –Mike se levantó –Miradlo al pobre, no le queda más ropa.

- ¿En quién pensabas? –siguió preguntando Alison.

- En Emily –Noel ni se lo pensó.

Alison sonrió malvadamente y con satisfacción mientras Emily se quedaba paralizada y Aria abría tanto los ojos como le era posible.

- ¿Qué? –fue lo único que salió de la boca de la nadadora.

Noel ya se estaba abrochando los pantalones. Cogió su camiseta y se marchó. Emily se quedó unos segundos sentada pero al final lo siguió buscando una explicación. Alison soltó una carcajada.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó Spencer.

- Ya lo sabía.

"Es Alison, siempre lo sabe todo", pensó Emily alejándose. Siguió al chico escaleras arriba y le perdió la pista. Consiguió encontrarlo en las última habitación en la que miró. Contemplaba el exterior desde la ventana.

- Noel…

- Es muy gracioso ver como todos menos tú se divierten en la fiesta que tú mismo has montado.

La morena se acercó a él y miró por la ventana. Unos cuantos chicos corrían por el camino de tierra mientras otros besaban a alguna chica. Noel se rió y eso la asustó un poco. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Emily puso la mano en su hombro pero él se giró y fue a sentarse en la cama. Eso la enfadó bastante pero respiró hondo y fue a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? –le preguntó.

- Estábamos jugando al juego de la verdad ¿no?

- Pero…

Emily no supo que más decir. Noel parecía hablar totalmente en serio.

- Sabía que Alison haría algo así –sonrió le chico –Es tan propio de ella…

- Es Alison.

Noel se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas? –dudó ella

- A terminar la fiesta, ya es tarde.

La morena se quedó allí sentada. No sabía si el chico estaba de broma o no. La música dejó de sonar y, a través de la ventana, pudo ver como los coches iban desapareciendo.

- ¡Dios! Lo tuyo es asustarme ¿eh? –exclamó Noel al encender la luz –Las demás me han preguntado dónde estabas y les he dicho que te habías ido.

- ¡He venido en el coche de Aria! –se levantó a toda prisa.

- Tranquila, yo te llevo a tu casa. Deja que cierre las ventanas y puertas.

- Te ayudo y así terminamos antes.

Cada uno se fue por un lado de la cabaña y la dejaron bien cerrada. Se encontraron en la puerta principal y Emily esperó a que Noel la cerrase, cubriéndose los brazos con las manos. Hacía un frío de muerte y Aria se había llevado su chaqueta en el coche.

- Toma –Noel le dio la suya.

- Gracias.

Mientras ella se la ponía, él terminó de cerrar y abrió su coche. Los dos se montaron y mantuvieron el silencio hasta que el móvil de Emily sonó. "¿Noel? ¿En serio, Emily? Él fue de Alison primero. –A".

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.

- Nada –respondió tragando saliva –Mi…mi madre llegará tarde hoy.

Eso era cierto pero ya lo sabía. No sabía qué decirle para evitar el tema de –A, observándolos y enterándose de todo…como siempre.

- Ya estamos –el chico paró el coche.

- Noel…¿te quedas hasta que mi madre vuelva? Por favor…

-A la había asustado de verdad y no quería quedarse sola por si se le ocurría aparecer en su casa. Ya lo había hecho otras veces.

- Emm…si tú quieres –el chico parecía confundido –No hay problema.

Entraron en la casa de los Fields y la morena le ofreció algo de beber. Él se negó y se sentó en el sofá.

- Voy a ducharme –dijo Emily –Si necesitas algo, avísame.

Subió a su habitación y entró en el baño, desnudándose. Se agarró del hombro y estiró el cuello porque notaba un poco de tensión. El agua empezó a caer sobre ella y se sintió mucho mejor. Se concentró en el transparente líquido y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Cuando se estaba aclarando la espuma, sintió una brisa y el cristal se desplazó. Se encontró de frente con Noel, desnudo. Se giro y le dio la espalda cubriéndose con las manos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –gritó.

- Necesito algo –respondió él –A ti.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Dejad review si queréis y como ya he dicho en el otro: no temáis, habrá un Emison cuando termine Se renueva el caso. Buen fin de semana y nos vemos para ver que pasa con estos dos.**


	4. No culpes -Al juego

**Hola! Siento dañar estados psicológicos (Allison, me hizo mucha gracia) pero solo acabo de empezar. Si el otro os pareció...Este es mucho peor. Disfrutad.**

* * *

- ¡Noel! ¡Sal de mi ducha! –le gritó Emily.

- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? –se acercó a ella.

Ella ya no tenía más espacio para alejarse. Estaba completamente pegada a la pared y él seguía avanzando hacia ella hasta que quedaron completamente pegados.

- Sal de aquí, no te lo digo más.

Noel le apartó el pelo mojado del hombro y lo besó con suavidad. Emily se estremeció y tragó saliva. El chico puso las manos en su cintura y le dio la vuelta. La besó con tanta pasión que su estomago dio un vuelco y sintió mariposas en su interior. Además, la temperatura corporal se elevó unos grados en ambos.

- Noel, para…

En realidad no quería que lo hiciese y él lo sabía, así que no lo hizo. La empujó suavemente contra la pared e inmovilizó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Entonces ella le dio la vuelta a la situación y era él quien estaba contra la pared.

- Emily…

Sus manos quedaron en el aire y la morena las colocó en sus caderas mientras lo besaba. Sus lenguas se encontraron en la boca de ella y lucharon por permanecer una encima de la otra pero la de Noel dominó la situación. El agua caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos sin parar hasta que Emily estornudó.

- Vale, se acabó la ducha –dijo Noel cortando el agua –Lo último que quiero es que te enfermes.

Ella salió y, con su albornoz puesto, abrió la puerta de un armario para sacar algo.

- ¿Una toalla? –le preguntó.

- Sí, no quiero mojarte la cama cuando nos metamos en ella –respondió él recibiéndola.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que nos vamos a meter en la cama?

- Pero yo pensé que…

Emily ya había entrado en su habitación. Noel la siguió y se la encontró tumbada de costado en el asiento que tenía junto a su ventana.

- Nada de cama –dijo con picardía.

El chico se acercó sonriente y se colocó encima de ella pero lo empujó y cayó al suelo. Después, puso el pie en su pecho.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? –parecía muy mala en ese momento.

- Emily…

- Me vas a desgastar el nombre –se rió con malicia.

- Tengo una buena vista desde aquí pero…

Noel cogió su pie y tiró para besar su pierna. Fue besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que se quedó frente a ella. Emily iba a besarlo pero él la cogió por la cintura, dio un giro y se dejó caer en el asiento, sentándola a ella encima. La morena se aseguró de no caerse poniendo un tobillo sobre el otro y presionando la cintura del chico con las piernas.

- Cuidadito con lo que haces Kahn –Emily se mordió el labio inferior.

Él negó con la cabeza y separó sus labios para besarlos. Cuando se separó de ella, retuvo su labio inferior con un mordisco.

- Si lo haces tú no tiene gracia –dijo sonriente antes de volver a besarla.

- Pues hazlo tú –lo desafió ella.

- Tengo una idea mejor.

Noel se la quitó de encima y se levantó frente a ella. Después se quitó la toalla que tenía enrollada en la cintura y levantó una ceja. Emily lo miró de arriba abajo y comenzó a ponerse roja. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella despacio para quitar su toalla.

Cuando ella estaba desnuda y él contemplaba su perfecto cuerpo, oyeron la puerta abrirse y a la señora Fields anunciar su llegada.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Emily –¡Sal de aquí!

Noel recogió los pantalones del suelo y se los puso a toda prisa. Cogió el resto de la ropa y bajó las escaleras junto con Emily. Ella entró en el salón para distraer a su madre mientras el chico salía por la puerta.

- Hola, mamá –la morena miró hacia la puerta –¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

- Muy bien, hija, ¿y a ti?

- Bien, bien –dijo algo nerviosa.

- ¿Has oído la puerta?

- ¿Qué? No, yo no.

Pam Fields se encogió de hombros y su hija suspiró aliviada. Volvió a subir a su habitación a ponerse el pijama sin dejar de pensar en Noel. Estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que había hecho. Ella no era así y mucho menos con…Noel Kahn. ¿Le gustaba? No, seguro que solo había sido un momento de debilidad porque él había dicho que pensaba en ella cuando estaba con Aria. Además, esa mirada llena de deseo en la ducha, esa sensación de tenerlo en sus manos, completamente a sus pies…

Se durmió imaginando qué pensarían sus amigas si se liase con Noel y hasta soñó con eso. Estaba rodeada de sus amigas, felices y sin –A, y con él cogiéndole la mano. Cuando se levantó, ya se le había olvidado pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara que desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Tras una ducha rápida, abrió el armario para elegir la ropa que iba a llevar. Básicamente, la escogió pensando en qué haría que Kahn se arrastrase hasta ella sacando la lengua como un perrito. Escogió unos shorts vaqueros muy, muy cortos, una camiseta blanca con tres botones en la zona del escote y una chaqueta de cuero negro que conjuntó con unas botas altas de tacón. Ese día estaba un poco nublado y sabía que iba a pasar algo de frío pero no le importaba.

- Emily…¡vaya! –Spencer la miró de arriba abajo –Estás…

- Muy buena –terminó Hanna.

Las demás la miraron y ella se quedó como si nada.

- Gracias, supongo –dijo ella sonriente –Es lo primero que he cogido del armario.

Cuando se fijó en Alison, ella la miraba como si quisiese comérsela allí mismo pero había algo más…sospecha. Tenía esa mirada de "sé que estás mintiendo" que la preocupaba.

Entraron en el instituto y Emily fue a su taquilla donde, justo enfrente, Noel Kahn hablaba con Mike. Al verla pasar, dejó de hablar y tragó saliva. Ella se dio la vuelta para abrir su taquilla y sacar sus libros.

- Ahora vuelvo –le dijo Noel a Mike.

Se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la taquilla de al lado. Emily elevó una ceja y lo miró de reojo.

- ¡Vaya! Emily, ¿qué te ha pasado esta mañana? –preguntó el muy nervioso –Estás…

- Es lo primero que he cogido del armario –lo interrumpió ella –¿Solo vienes a decirme eso, Kahn?

- Yo…no, no, venía a…siento lo de ayer –tartamudeó él –A veces soy un poco impulsivo.

- Tengo que irme a clase –ella caminó hacia el aula –Me gusta la impulsividad.

Noel se quedó pegado a la taquilla con la boca abierta, mirándola de arriba abajo. Emily respiró hondo al sentarse en su sitio. Había aguantado bien esa risita nerviosa que nacía en su interior. Había manejado perfectamente la situación, poniendo a Noel Kahn nervioso, haciendo que la mirara lleno de deseo…¡Noel Kahn le había pedido disculpas! Era todo un triunfo.

- Enhorabuena, Emily –Alison se sentó a su lado –Han tenido que llamar al conserje por ti.

- ¿Por mí? –se extrañó ella.

- Sí, por el río de babas que ha dejado Noel al verte –se río la rubia –¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¿Yo? Nada. Solo me ha pedido disculpas por lo de ayer aunque fuese culpa tuya.

Emily miró a Emily algo enojada pero ella se rió y miró hacia delante. En el fondo, debería haberle dado las gracias porque había descubierto un poder sobre Noel Kahn que le podía servir en el futuro.

El chico entró en la clase buscándola con la mirada y, al encontrarla, se chocó con el señor Fitz.

- Lo siento –dijo con todo el mundo riéndose.

- Siéntese, señor Kahn –Fitz lo miró realmente mal –Empecemos con la clase.

Noel se sentó detrás de Alison y durante toda la clase mantuvo la vista clavada en ella. La estaba poniendo nerviosa y sintió la necesidad de girarse un par de veces pero no lo hizo.

En el entrenamiento no se encontró con él pero, al pasar por delante de uno de los campos de lacrosse a la salida, lo vi correr hacia la portería a toda velocidad esquivando a los del equipo. Era demasiado bueno en los deportes pero también demasiado idiota.

Cuando se fue a dormir, pensó en la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente. El efecto que había causado en Noel, le había gustado pero esa parte de ella, ese lado oscuro recién descubierto, la asustaba un poco.

Al día siguiente, repitió la jugada pero el tiempo no estaba a favor de que le causase un infarto al pobre chico. Llovía a mares y hacía muchísimo frío. No le quedó más remedio que ponerse una sudadera que le quedaba un poco grande y le resbalaba por un hombro y unos vaqueros largos pero bastante ajustados. Cambió las botas por sus converse y se fue al instituto, tras ponerse un gorro. Llegó junto a sus amigas con su sonrisa más adorable.

- ¿Dónde está Ali? –preguntó.

- Dentro –respondió Aria –¿Vamos?

Las cuatro entraron en el edificio pero, a pesar de toda la gente que se acumulaba allí, Emily solo vio a Alison hablando con Noel. No hablaba, coqueteaba con él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se fijo en la cara de él, la misma que había puesto con ella el día anterior. Entonces, miró el modelito de Alison. La había ganado, ella siempre gana. A pesar del frío, Alison llevaba un vestido negro corto, que más parecía una camiseta larga, y unos tacones con los que casi estaba a la altura del chico. La rubia tenía frío, mucho frío. Se abrazaba intentando mantener el calor de su cuerpo mientras que Emily tenía calor de sobra por la rabia. Pasó delante de ellos y entró en clase, ignorándolos. Poco después, Alison entró con una chaqueta del equipo de lacrosse que le quedaba enorme y Noel entró detrás sin la suya.

- Hola, Em –Alison se sentó a su lado –Hace un poco de frío hoy ¿verdad?

- Sí, mucho –Emily respiró profundamente para no gritarle.

- No hacia tanto viento cuando he salido de casa pero Noel es muy buen chico y me ha dejado su chaqueta. Todo un caballero.

"¡Alison, vivimos en la misma calle! Si hacía tanto frío en mi casa, también lo hacía en la tuya, pedazo de…", quiso gritarle pero se contuvo y la miró con su mejor sonrisa.

- Sí, sí, la caballerosidad no ha muerto –dijo Noel desde detrás de ella –Por cierto, buenos días, Emily.

Ella no respondió. Si lo hacía, le iba a gritar. Iba a gritar a todo el mundo. Durante el resto de las clases, no se le pasó el cabreo. Cada vez que veía a Alison con la chaqueta de Noel se moría de rabia.

Cuando se fue al entrenamiento, se sintió aliviada de no volverla a ver pero se encontró con Kahn de camino a los vestuarios.

- Bonito gorro –sonrió el chico.

- Gracias –dijo ella con frialdad.

- Me gustan las chicas con gorro. Llámame raro.

- ¿Por qué estás tan amable conmigo, Noel? –Emily se paró en seco.

- Emm…no sé, ¿siempre soy así? –él se extrañó mucho.

- No, no lo eres.

- Pues no sé, a lo mejor es que me quiero llevar bien contigo, Emily –Noel empezó a enfadarse un poco –Pero si no quieres, no te hablo y punto.

- Lo de la otra noche no se va a volver a repetir, Kahn. Me pillaste desprevenida y me sorprendiste. Eso es todo. ¿Entendido?

- Tranquila, está muy claro.

Se la dejó allí y entró cabreado al vestuario. Emily sintió más rabia aún. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía a irse cuando estaban discutiendo? Se enteró de lo que quería decir eso cuando salió del entrenamiento y vio a Noel pasando el brazo por los hombros de Alison y a ambos riéndose hasta llegar al coche del chico.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis que está pasando? Dejad review si queréis y disfrutad de la semana mientras me voy a planear formas malvadas de volveros locos. **


	5. ProvocAciones

**Hola! Otro fin de semana más. Continúemos con el drama y los jueguecitos. Disfrutad y no alucinéis mucho.**

* * *

Llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación a toda prisa. No tenía ganas de nada, solo de gritar. Se tumbó en la cama, se puso la almohada en la cara y gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo hasta que se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, esperaba encontrarlos a los dos, cogidos de las manos y besándose pero Noel estaba con Mike discutiendo sobre alguna jugada. Alison apareció poco después con una falda negra, una camisa blanca de tirantes y un abrigo rojo. Y los tacones que nunca olvidaba. Fabulosa como siempre. Emily observó su ropa. Sin darse cuenta, había seguido con el estúpido juego de Alison y llevaba unos shorts blancos, una camisa de cuadros azul y unas converse pero llevaba los tres botones de arriba desabrochados.

Cuando decidieron entrar, Alison quitó a Hanna del extremo para ponerse ella y pasar todo lo cerca que pudo de Noel.

- Hola, Noel –la rubia sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Él la saludó con la cabeza. Emily aceleró el paso y entró rápidamente.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Spencer sacando los libros de su taquilla –Eso ha sido muy descarado.

- ¿Qué? –dudó Emily.

- Noel te ha comido con la mirada. En serio, sus ojos se han perdido en tus piernas o…en tu culo.

- ¿Pero qué dices? –la morena negó con la cabeza.

En el fondo, se sentía feliz y satisfecha porque había logrado que la mirase. Se dirigió a clase de química en el laboratorio con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Subió las escaleras y entró en la clase. Solo había un chico sentado en la última fila pero estaba distraído y ni la miró. Se sentó en la segunda fila como siempre, junto a la ventana. Un grupo de chicas entró riéndose y se sentaron tras ella. Cuando Noel entró, todas empezaron a susurrarse y a comentar lo bueno que estaba. Emily suspiró, estaba cansada de que todas estuviesen tan coladas por él.

Noel caminó junto a ella para ir hacia su sitio, al final de la clase. Emily se inclinó hacia el pasillo y lo cogió de la mano.

- ¿Te sientas conmigo? –le preguntó poniendo cara de niña buena.

Él no dijo nada. Solo dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a ella, no sin antes observar su escote.

- Gracias –Emily sonrió satisfecha.

Las chicas de detrás volvieron a susurrarse sobre la suerte que tenía y ella se sintió poderosa. La sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando Alison apareció fabulosamente y se sentó en la mesa de delante. La rubia no dijo nada por unos minutos. Después, miró su reloj y se giró.

- Noel, ¿puedes sentarte aquí un momento? –le pidió –Necesito decirte algo.

El resopló y se sentó junto a ella. Dos segundos después, el profesor de química entró en la clase seguido por el resto de los alumnos.

- Sentaos ya –les ordenó –Vamos a empezar la clase.

Noel se levantó para volver junto a Emily.

- ¿Dónde va, señor Kahn? –el profesor señaló el sitio junto a Alison –Siéntese.

Alison lo había vuelto a hacer, había conseguido arrebatarle su momento con Noel…otra vez. Se enfadó mucho y no dejó de mirarlos en toda la clase. La rubia aprovechaba cualquier momento para tocarlo. Eso la enfurecía mucho más. Cuando estaba a punto de estallar, la campana sonó. Salió de la clase a toda prisa y buscó a sus amigas pero solo encontró a Spencer.

- Emily, ¿por qué tanta prisa? –se extrañó Spencer al verla.

- ¡Ah! –ella estalló al fin –No puedo más.

- ¿Con qué?

- Alison.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Alison? –Aria apareció tras ella.

- Me provoca todo el tiempo –respondió Emily –No puedo más.

- ¿Te provoca? –Hanna caminó hacia ellas –¿De forma sexual o qué?

- ¡No! No de esa forma –la morena negó con la cabeza –Intenta molestarme todo el tiempo. Quiere ponerme celosa.

- ¿Por qué? –dudó Aria.

- Porque ella es así.

- ¿De quién habláis? –Alison hizo otra fabulosa aparición –Noel me ha dado esto para ti.

Emily se extrañó al ver la nota que entregó.

- Tranquila, no la he leído –negó Alison.

No la creía y se lo dejó claro con una mirada. Desdobló la nota y la leyó tranquilamente. Sin embargo, el corazón se le aceleró cuando terminó de leer:

"Tenemos que hablar. Después del entrenamiento, te espero fuera. –N"

No sabía muy bien de qué quería hablar pero, tal como lo había escrito, sonaba bastante mal. Durante el resto de las clases no paró de pensar en eso y mucho menos cuando estaban a escasos centímetros.

Mientras recorría el pasillo hacia los vestuarios, se colocó la camiseta para quitarle algo más de trabajo a la imaginación, por si se encontraba con él. En su interior, se estaba desarrollando un intenso deseo y su imaginación empezó a trabajar:

_Emily camina por el pasillo hacia los vestuarios cuando Noel sale de ellos. Ya se había puesto el bañador y la toalla descansa sobre su hombro. Justo cuando van a cruzarse, él la empuja contra la pared y la besa apasionadamente._

- _Maldita y sensual provocadora –le susurra al oído –Te deseo._

_Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando él baja la mirada hacia sus pechos. Ella también lo desea pero no quiere que lo sepa. Noel inmoviliza sus manos contra la pared y besa se cuello, presionando sus caderas las de ella. Sus manos agarran sus muslos y la elevan sin despegarse ni un centímetro. Emily asegura la posición aferrándose a su cintura con ambas piernas y lo besa. Siente un intenso calor apoderándose de ella cuando Noel muerde su labio y la observa con esa mirada de malo que tiene a veces. Está húmeda y él parece saberlo. Le rompe los botones de la camisa a tirones y mira su torso con una sonrisa. Una de las manos del chico asciende lentamente y contornea su pecho haciendo que ella se derrita en suspiros al sentir el calor. Reanuda los besos en el cuello, va bajando hasta los pechos y…_

- Emily, te he preguntado que si no entras –Paige la miraba muy de cerca –Vas a llegar tarde.

Ella no dijo nada y entró en los vestuarios para cambiarse. Durante todo el entrenamiento no dejó de pensar en Noel, en su mirada, en su cuerpo, en la ducha y en cuánto la desearía él.

Lo vio salir del agua y dirigirse a los vestuarios completamente mojado. Era tan sexy que, el simple hecho de mirarlo, ponía su sangre en ebullición.

Se duchó y se cambió a toda prisa. Esta vez, dejando cuatro botones sin abrochar. Noel estaba de espaldas en la puerta. Pensó en taparle los ojos y presionarse contra él sensualmente pero se arrepintió y le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

- Tú me dirás –él frunció el ceño.

- Tú eres el que quería hablar conmigo –Emily se dio cuenta de que miraba su escote y le cogió la cara –Mis ojos están aquí arriba, idiota.

- Es tu culpa. Me estás distrayendo.

Sin cortarse y sin tener cuidado, Noel agarró los botones y empezó a abrocharlos. Le rozó varias veces los pechos pero a Emily no le importó.

- ¡Qué manía con abrocharme la ropa! –dijo ella –El sujetador, los pantalones y ahora la camisa.

- Si fuera por mí, te la quitaba pero no me dejas hacerlo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no? –Emily elevó una ceja –No me has dicho qué quieres.

Noel sonrió maliciosamente y susurró una única palabra en su oído: "Amarte". Emily se derritió y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar un profundo suspiro allí mismo.

- Me refería a la nota –se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Qué nota? –se extrañó él.

- La que yo os he dado –Alison apareció tras ellos sonriente –Sabía que no os resistiríais a las notitas.

- ¿Qué quieres, Alison? –Emily se cruzó de brazos con mala cara.

- Pensaba que estaba claro –la rubia se puso seria.

Emily se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa. Estaba mucho más sexy y provocativa. Noel también se había fijado y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Eso la molesté mucho y se acercó a él hasta que uno de sus pechos le tocó el brazo. El chico contuvo la respiración. Alison siguió el juego y se contoneó frente a él revelando un poco más de pierna.

- ¡Basta! Por favor –suplicó Noel después que Emily volvió a desabrocharse la camisa –Me estáis poniendo enfermo.

- Yo no diría enfermo, precisamente –comentó Alison mirando su entrepierna –Estás caliente, Noel.

- Dejad ya de jugar conmigo las dos –dijo él tapándose –Por favor, voy a explotar.

- Hagamos que explotes –la rubia cogió a Emily del brazo.

La atrajo hacia ella y la besó.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Cómo creéis que seguirá esta historia? Buen fin de semana.**


	6. MorenA vs RubiA

**Hola! Ya he vuelto y está pasando. No os preocupéis por el fic de Emison, solo quiero terminar el otro porque se me acumulan tantos que no puedo. Mientras tanto, disfrutad de este.**

* * *

Noel empezó a empalidecer cuando Emily se separó de ella. Tenía la boca tan abierta que podían ver su campanilla. La cerró y tragó saliva pestañeando con incredulidad.

- ¿Quieres más, Noel? –Alison tenía esa cara de mala –Podemos hacer algo los tres juntos.

Emily iba a decir algo pero al ver que el chico comenzaba a tartamudear y Alison se acercaba a él con…no muy buenas intenciones, la empujó y lo besó, pegándose a él tanto que hasta pudo sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Lo que también pudo sentir fue su miembro erecto rozando su cintura. Cuando se separó de él, su cara era como si hubiese visto a una fantasma…desnuda.

- A Emily le apetece jugar –Alison se acercó más a ellos –Llevémonos la fiesta a otra parte.

- ¿Noel? –la morena pasó la mano por delante de su cara.

Él ni se inmutó. Se quedó mirando hacia delante, totalmente paralizado. Alison lo empujó un poco y el chico reaccionó al fin. Respiró aceleradamente antes de poder articular palabra:

- Yo…-no le salió nada más.

- ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó Emily.

- Está mejor que bien –Alison metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del chico y le tiró las llaves a su amiga –Tú conduces.

Después, la rubia lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el coche sin que Noel pudiese decir nada más. Emily empezó a sentirse un poco mal por el chico pero vio a Alison tocándolo como si fuese solo suyo y su sangre empezó a hervir.

Se montó en el coche de Noel y lo arrancó. Miro hacia él, en el asiento del copiloto. Ya parecía estar mucho mejor y el color había vuelto a su cara.

- Puedo conducir –dijo mirándola.

- No conmigo encima –Alison se sentó sobre él cara a cara –¿Dónde vamos?

- En mi casa no hay nadie –él puso las manos en sus piernas.

- Ya lo has oído, Em.

- Perfectamente, Ali –ella se mordió la mejilla por dentro con rabia.

Alison consiguió enfurecerla y ponerla celosa de verdad, como nadie sabía hacerlo. Condujo hasta la casa de Noel mirándolos de reojo mientras la rubia jugueteaba con él y aparcó en la entrada. Se bajaron y, cuando Alison caminaba hacia la casa, Noel retuvo a Emily del brazo:

- No me pone tanto como tú –le susurró al oído.

- ¡Vamos! –exclamó la rubia desde la puerta –¿Qué le estabas diciendo?

- Nada, que conduce muy bien –Noel le guiñó un ojo a Emily y fue a abrir la puerta.

Emily se quedó parada, sonriendo eufórica. Después corrió hacia la casa mientras Noel sujetaba la puerta con una sonrisa de idiota.

- Voy subiendo –dijo Alison desde la primera escalera –Estoy en tu habitación.

- Yo voy a por agua y algunas cosas más –Noel entró en lo que parecía una enorme cocina.

- Vale. Vamos, Em.

Emily se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor. Desde fuera no parecía más grande que cualquier otra pero era una auténtica mansión con moqueta de terciopelo en las escaleras y una gran lámpara de araña colgando en el hall. Parecía uno de esos palacios franceses que tanto le gustaban.

La segunda planta no era menos impresionante, seguía el estilo de la primera a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Lo único que era diferente, era el interior de la habitación de Noel. Emily esperaba encontrarse posters de mujeres semidesnudas como en la habitación de Ben pero, en lugar de eso, solo vio unos cuantos de algunos grupos que a ella también le gustaban. Todas las paredes hasta entonces, mantenían una brillante tono blanco pero aquella tenía grandes murales recorriéndola. Emily los contempló interesada.

- Los ha hecho él –comentó Alison sentándose en la cama –Todos.

- ¿En serio? –dudó ella.

- Sí pero no son demasiado buenos –Noel entró y cerró la puerta –Creo que volveré a repintarlas pronto.

- Pues a mí me gustan –la morena se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es lo que le digo yo siempre –Alison negó con la cabeza –No tiene remedio.

Entonces, Emily se fijó en una foto que tenía encima de la mesa. Eran una niña pequeña riendo alegremente junto a un niño que ponía una cara graciosa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? –Alison cogió la foto –Me había caído en tu jardín y me hice daño en la rodilla.

- Sí, llorabas como una niña pequeña –Noel observó el retrato por encima de la cabeza de ella –Eras muy mona de pequeña.

- Tú también. Me hiciste reír poniendo caras –la rubia volvió a colocar la foto en su sitio y se giró hacia él –Y mírate ahora. Eres un idiota descerebrado muy alto.

Noel le puso mala cara pero luego empezó a reírse. Emily ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de la conversación, seguía observando toda la habitación del chico con curiosidad. Era bastante grande pero muy normal. No sabía por qué la esperaba completamente diferente. Alguien la sacó rápidamente de la distracción cogiéndola por la cintura y pegándose a ella. Creyó que era él pero en seguida notó el perfume de Alison.

- Vamos, Emily, es hora de jugar.

¿Por qué Alison se lo tomaba como un juego? A ella no se lo parecía para nada. Eso la molestó un poco y puso cara de enfado pero, luego, Noel la cogió de la mano sonriente y se sentó en la cama con ella entre las piernas.

- ¿Estás bien? –parecía hasta preocupado por ella.

- Sí, perfectamente –ella sonrió.

- Si no quieres, no pasa nada ¿eh?

- Cállate y no hables tanto.

Emily se inclinó y lo besó bajo la atenta mirada de Alison que asintió.

- Bien jugado, Em –dijo la rubia.

Después se subió en la cama y tiró de la parte delantera de la camiseta de Noel desde su espalda. Lo hizo con tanta habilidad que si a Emily le hubiesen dicho que no lo había hecho antes, se hubiese reído muy fuerte. Se quedó observando como empezaba a besarle el cuello mientras Noel la miraba a ella y acariciaba sus piernas.

- Emily, no te quedes parada –Alison la miró con su clásica cara de superioridad –Siéntate encima o algo.

La morena resopló. No le gustaba que nadie le diese órdenes y mucho menos Alison pero aún así le gustó la idea. Se colocó sobre las piernas de Noel y el la agarró por la cintura para que no se cayese. Le gustó aún más que el chico sonriese.

Alison seguía a lo suyo cuando Noel le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente y ella sonrió como una boba. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía más querida que Alison DiLaurentis aunque fuese por él. No puede contenerse y lo besa cogiendo su cara con ambas manos pero siente una mano apartándola y la rubia gira la cabeza del chico para besarlo también. Emily se estaba poniendo de los nervios pero así era el juego y tenía que seguir las reglas de Alison, a no ser que…

- Me aburro –dijo.

La morena puso las manos en el pecho de Noel y lo empujó hasta que el chico quedó tumbado por completo. Comenzó besando sus labios, siguió por su cuerpo y depositó pequeños besos sobre todo su torso mientras Alison la miraba sin saber qué hacer. La rubia decidió quitarle los pantalones cuando Emily empezó a jugar duro, lamiendo el cuello de Noel. Alison la apartó de su camino como si no le importase y se sentó sobre el vientre del chico. Después se inclinó y lo besó. Él se incorporó como pudo con ella encima y le bajó la cremallera del vestido sin pensárselo dos veces.

A Emily no le gustaba nada mirar, así que comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa muy lentamente. Noel no lo pudo evitar y la miró fijamente. La dejó caer en el suelo mientras él apartaba a Alison y la atraía a ella. La rubia se quitó el vestido a toda prisa mientras el chico desabrochaba los shorts de Emily tan sensualmente como la primera vez. Ella se mordió el labio a sentir el contacto de sus cálidas manos. Él sonrió maliciosamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te dije? –el chico levantó una ceja –Si lo haces tú no tiene gracia.

Ella recordó toda la escena en su habitación y él se puso de pie, se inclinó cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y la besó, terminando el beso con el labio inferior de ella entre los dientes. Alison observó toda la escena con cara de sospecha.

- Vale, está bien –Alison tiró del brazo de Emily –No sois una parejita feliz. Esto es solo sexo.

Entonces, la cogió por la nuca y se acercó hasta que sus labios se quedaron pegados. Noel se puso frente a las dos y las separó para besar a Alison y después a Emily por igual. Las dos tuvieron una conexión y pusieron la mano en el pecho del chico para tirarlo en la cama. Se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente antes de subirse ellas también en la cama.

La ropa interior les sobraba y no tardaron ni un minuto en deshacerse de ella. Noel volvió a ponerse de pie y acarició el torso desnudo de Emily completamente embobado por sus perfectas curvas. Alison se anduvo con menos rodeos y le cogió la mano para ponerla sobre uno de sus pechos. Después lo miró sonriente.

- Creo que ya estás suficientemente caliente –dijo la rubia.

- Sí, gracias Emily –él se relamió.

La morena sonrió con satisfacción. No dejaba de mirarla a ella y había dicho aquello sin importarle que Alison estuviese delante. Eso debería haber molestado tanto a la rubia que Emily se sintió muy poderosa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se tumbó en la cama y abrió sus piernas sonriente. Noel tampoco se lo pensó y fue directo a tumbarse pero Alison lo empujó y se colocó ella sobre Emily. La morena se quedó paralizada al ver su reacción pero mucho más cuando la rubia recorrió sus curvas con la mano hasta llegar a su sexo.

- Ven aquí, Noel –le indicó con la cabeza –Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer que Emily se derrita.

Él tragó saliva y se acercó a ellas. Alison cogió su mano y la puso junto a la suya. Emily sintió un cosquilleo porque la mano de Noel estaba ardiendo. La rubia sonrió maliciosamente y cogió al chico por la cabeza.

- ¿Ves esa zona que estás tocando? –le preguntó –Muérdela.

* * *

**Bueno...¿qué tal? No me matéis, por favor. Gracias por leer y dejad review si tenéis algo que comentar. Hasta la próxima semana.**


	7. Con ellA NO

**Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido unos problemas y no me encontraba con fuerzas para nada. Gracias por las reviews que me encanta leer y me divierten tanto. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Noel asintió y lo hizo. Emily soltó un grito y Alison tiró del pelo del chico hacia atrás.

- ¡Eh! Tan fuerte no, pedazo de bestia –la rubia lo miró como si fuera un inútil –Despacio y con suavidad, torpe.

Él volvió a asentir y probó de nuevo, esta vez muy despacio y mordisqueando solo un poco. Alison empujó su cabeza contra el sexo de Emily al ver que ella se agarró fuerte a las sábanas y elevó su cuerpo.

- Vale, Noel, déjame a mí –Alison lo apartó –Vete a besarla o algo.

Emily la miró mal. Se estaba enfadando porque está siendo una perra y Noel la observó confundido. Ella le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercase. No le importaba demasiado Alison, solo quería sentirlo a él. Noel se tumbó boca abajo junto a ella y le sonrió para tranquilizarla y que no matase a Alison. Le dio un rápido beso, quedándose sobre sus labios.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Ella asintió justo antes de sentir a Alison lamiendo su sexo. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo y soltó un casi insonoro gemido de placer que Noel calló con un beso. Emily lo agarró por los hombros y lo arrastró más hacia ella sin dejar de jugar con su lengua. Alison siguió a lo suyo hasta que se cansó y tiró de la pierna del chico.

- Ven aquí.

Noel la miró sin moverse y ella se subió encima de él para besarlo. La ira empezó a arremolinarse dentro de Emily cuando los vio pero, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, se encontró a Alison sobre ella besándola también. Al principio se resistió un poco pero Noel empezó a besarle el cuello y el pecho y se tranquilizó, dejando que la rubia hiciese lo que quisiese. Se centró en él y en sus movimientos.

Alison se volvió a pasar a Noel después de un rato y empezó a jugar con su miembro mientras Emily lo besaba pero, en el momento en que la rubia se le iba a colocar encima, ella cerró los ojos:

- No puedo –dijo –No puedo hacer esto. No. Yo no comparto.

- Como quieras pero ¿me voy yo o se va Noel? –alison sonrió divertida.

- Técnicamente es mi habitación –Noel la miró un poco mal.

- Me voy yo. Vosotros haced lo que queráis.

Emily empezó a vestirse bajo la atónita mirada del chico. Alison lo miró a él.

- ¿Seguimos? –le preguntó.

- Se me ha cortado el rollo –Noel se la quitó de encima.

Comenzó a vestirse el también y a alison no le quedó más remedio que imitarlos.

- Aburridos…

Los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a la rubia con una mirada asesina. A Emily ya no le importaba nada de lo que ella dijese, estaba más que comprobado que Noel no era su esclavo y no la obedecía.

Las dos salieron de la casa del chico a la vez y se despidieron rápidamente. Durante todo el camino, no se dirigieron ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a casa de Alison. Se despidieron con la frialdad propia de las desconocidas. Emily se apresuró por llegar a casa para ponerse música y hacer los deberes como si nada hubiese pasado. Para olvidarlo…

Tenía la música tan fuerte, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llamaron a la puerta. Poco le importó todo lo que había vivido, la arrogancia de Alison y el intento fallido de acercarse a Noel, cuando se metió bajo el agua. Pensó detenidamente en el beso de alison y en cómo no le había importado ni siquiera cuando él se le acercó.

Tras esperar el tiempo suficiente a su madre, se fue a la cama dejando una nota en la cocina. Se quedó mirando el techo durante horas hasta que cayó en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

Algo la despertó poco después. Su ventana estaba abierta. Observó al reloj proyectando las 4:32 y se frotó los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta, alguien caminaba hacia su ventana para cerrarla.

- Hace frío, no deberías dejarla abierta –se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

Distinguió la esculpida figura de Noel tras parpadear un par de veces. El chico caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella.

- Siento lo de hoy pero ya sabes cómo es Alison.

- No importa –negó ella con la cabeza –Ademas, creo que fue mi culpa.

- No digas eso –él se puso serio –Claro que no fue tu culpa. No tienes culpa de gustarme más que Alison. No tienes culpa de que te quiera cuando a ella no puedo. No es tu culpa causar este efecto en mí cada vez que te veo.

_Noel se acerca muy despacio a ella y aparta las sábanas para dejar trozos de su piel al descubierto. Coloca la mano en su rodilla y va ascendiendo lentamente sin dejar de sonreír. A Emily le parece un poco siniestro cuando la luz de la luna ilumina esa sonrisa pero deja de pensar en cuanto llega a la parte de arriba de su muslo. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda y su corazón palpita a toda velocidad. Noel se inclina hacia ella para dejar un suave beso en sus labios mientras retira la mano para incorporarla, junto a la otra, en sus mejillas. Sabe que él puede sentir el calor que desprenden pero ni siquiera le importa._

_Con sumo cuidado, Noel la deja caer sobre la cama y se tumba sobre ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Cuando quedan totalmente horizontales, él se apodera de sus labios y juega con ellos mientras su mano se desliza con lentitud hacia sus caderas y vuelve a ascender por debajo de la camiseta. Al sentir el contacto con su pecho desnudo, Emily se estremece debajo de él y deja escapar el aire sobre los labios del chico. Noel sonríe satisfecho y observa la camiseta como si la pudiese quitar con una sola mirada. Finalmente lo hace con las manos, dejándola al descubierto. Ella siente la necesidad de besarlo para que no la mire pero él gatea hacia atrás para sacarle los pantalones y las braguitas por las piernas con delicadeza._

_Emily, completamente desnuda frente a él, lo mira con cara de inocente pero Noel la entiende, sabe lo que quiere y se desnuda despacio casi como si no fuese a pasar nada a continuación._

_Entonces, su boca atraviesa el cuello de ella, acariciando su piel con su aliento caliente, poniendo sus bellos de punta cuando los labios la rozan ligeramente. Sus manos delinean su torso, contornean sus pechos. Emily siente un latido frenético entre sus piernas. Sus caderas se elevan para buscar contacto y se estremezco cuando su muslo interfiere el implacable movimiento. Cada vez quiere más. _

_La chica levanta los ojos y encuentra su boca desesperada por besarla. Se doy cuenta de cuánto necesita sentir esos labios junto a los suyos y se asusta pero cierra el espacio que queda entre ellos fundiéndose en un beso lleno de necesidad. Su cuerpo se mueve contra el de ella, su lengua se desliza con la de ella, sus manos toman su cuerpo, manteniéndome cerca, y la morena solo siente que se derrite con toda la intensidad que la recorre._

_Le abre sus piernas como una invitación a algo más y se introduce en ella con toda suavidad. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando suelta el primer gemido. La mente de Emily se deshace en placer mientras se retuerce entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo. No le importa nada. Está atrapada en él._

Emily despertó empapada en sudor como si hubiese tenido la pesadilla más horrible del mundo. Pero la auténtica pesadilla venía a continuación. ¿Estaría Noel durmiendo a su lado? ¿Lo habría vuelto a soñar? Miró hacia su derecha y echó las sábanas un poco hacia atrás para resolver el misterio.

* * *

**Lo sé, ahora llega el momento en el que me matáis porque lo he dejado justo ahí pero ya queda menos para el fin de semana que viene y espero poder subir a tiempo. Dejadme algún comentario con intenciones asesinas (sí, Allison, va por ti) o sobre lo que queráis. Nos vemos.**


	8. DespiertA y horrorizAdA

**Hola! Siento haber tardado más de la cuenta en subir pero es que 24h no me dan para todo lo que tengo que hacer. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Emily suspiró aliviada al ver que no había sido un sueño. Noel seguía allí, durmiendo profundamente. Parecía hasta buen chico… La morena sonrió al verle, boca abajo, mirando hacia ella. Por un momento estuvo tranquila hasta que oyó la puerta de casa cerrarse. ¿Los habría visto su madre? Seguro que le caía una buena.

Se puso la camiseta de él para que su cuerpo quedase lo más tapado posible y bajó a la cocina. La nota que había dejado la noche anterior continuaba con la letra de su madre:

"Emily siento que no nos viésemos ayer y espero que me llames cuando te levantes. –Mamá"

Suspiró muchísimo más aliviada. Su madre no los había visto. Volvió a subir para despertar a Noel pero, al llegar, él ya estaba mirando a todas partes. Estaba muy alterado. Al verla, respiró hondo.

- Menudo susto me has dado –le dijo –Creía que te habías marchado sin decirme nada.

- He bajado a la cocina –respondió ella desde la puerta.

- Te queda mi camiseta mejor a ti que a mí –se rió él.

- Claro que sí. ¿Qué esperabas?

Emily jugueteó con las enormes mangas mientras volvía a la cama. Se sentó y él apoyó los codos para incorporarse un poco y poder mirarla mucho mejor. La morena le sonrió levemente y se echó hacia atrás contra el cabecero. Noel puso la mano derecha al otro lado de sus piernas y se arrastró un poco hasta que su cabeza quedó cerca del vientre de ella. Mirándola desde esa posición con una gran sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja levantada, a Emily le pareció que iba a ir ascendiendo hasta llegar a su boca. Sin embargo, el chico no ascendió sino que se deslizó hacia abajo.

No llegó ni a tocarla cuando se le erizó el vello de los brazos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Noel se acomodó entre sus piernas y las abrió con suma delicadeza. Muy despacio, se fue acercando a su sexo y colocó los dedos en él para sentir la humedad de Emily. La miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria. La morena ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido ponerla en semejante posición con solo dos movimientos. Tan solo había tocado sus piernas y le había dedicado dos sonrisas para que se derritiese. Quizás Noel tenía más efecto sobre ella del que pensaba.

Cuando el hundió la lengua en su interior, tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no ceder. Le costó bastante aguantar más de veinte segundos sin soltar ni un solo suspiro mientras él jugaba con la lengua. Por suerte, gracias a sus pulmones de nadadora, contuvo la respiración durante bastante tiempo y no le dio lo que el chico quería. Noel la agarró por los muslos para acercarse más a ella y, cuando estuvo justo donde quería, dejó suaves caricias sobre ellos.

La lengua de Noel se deslizaba arriba y abajo por todo sus sexos causando una sensación de placer única en Emily. Ella se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza en el momento en que él se decidió dar un paso más allá y dejó una suave mordida en su clítoris. Justo entonces soltó el primer gemido y ya no pudo parar.

Al oírla, Noel quiso incrementar el placer un poco más e introdujo dos dedos en ella sin dejar de mover la lengua, esta vez describiendo pequeños círculos en el punto clave.

Poco después, Emily se rindió ante él y gritó todo lo fuerte que se lo permitió su garganta. Noel retiró los dedos con suavidad y volvió a elevar su cuerpo hasta que quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara. La sonrisa que le dedicó, proporcionó a la morena un segundo escalofrío porque sabía que iba a hacer algo depravadamente sexy. Y así fue. Noel se llevó los dos dedos a la boca y puso cara de disfrutarlo más que la luz del sol. Emily se quedó un poco asombrada y luego sonrió.

- Creo que debería irme a casa –comentó Noel apartándose de ella –Tengo que ducharme y vestirme antes de ir al instituto.

- Sí, sí, yo también –ella se apresuró a levantarse de la cama y buscar algo de ropa en el armario.

Noel se puso los pantalones mientras Emily dejaba algo de ropa sobre la cama. Después, se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Qué? –dudó la morena.

- Te queda muy bien pero ¿quieres que salga de aquí sin camiseta?

- ¡Ah! Es verdad. Lo siento.

Emily se la quitó en seguida y se la lanzó pero él se quedó embobado observando su cuerpo desnudo y se cayó al suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta, la morena se escondió tras la pared del armario y asomó la cabeza.

- ¡Vete! –exclamó con una sonrisa –Vas a llegar tarde.

- El instituto, claro –Noel asintió cogiendo la camiseta del suelo –Te veo allí.

El chico caminó hacia la puerta poniéndose la camiseta y ella se preparó para ir al instituto. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso unos vaqueros, una sudadera y un gorro porque hacía frío fuera.

Al llegar al instituto, le fue fácil localizar a sus amigas. Ellas la vieron y Alison susurró algo. A medida que se acercaba a ellas, sus caras fueron cambiando. Parecían sorprendidas…y lo estaban. Spencer la miró con cara de "¿QUÉ?".

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella cuando se paró a su lado –¿De qué hablabais?

- Alison dice que ayer vio a Noel mirando hacia tu ventana –soltó Hanna –De noche.

Emily miró a Alison con cara de preocupación. ¿Lo habría visto entrar? ¿Sabría lo que habían hecho? ¿Se lo iba contar a las chicas? No le dio mucho tiempo a asustarse por lo que supiese Alison…Le llegó un mensaje casi al instante:

"Puede que Alison sepa algo pero yo lo sé TODO. –A"

La morena miró a su alrededor completamente aterrorizada. –A iba a contárselo a todo el mundo. No, primero lo usaría para chantajearla y después lo contaría con todo detalle…como siempre.

De pronto, sus ojos se chocaron con los de Noel, que recién levantaba la vista de su móvil, y él le sonrió. Eso la tranquilizó un poco pero en su interior gritaba absolutamente horrorizada.

* * *

**Bueno, pues otro más y -A ya está empezando a saber cosas. Dejad review o lo que sea si os apetece y nos vemos para el próximo.**


	9. CelosA

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí una semana más para seguir con el drama. Siento no actualizar tan pronto pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas y me está pasando que no tengo tan ilusión por escribir como antes. Además, este fic no me termina de convencer. Aún así, disfrutad.**

* * *

Durante todas las clases, estuvo más alterada de lo normal. –A siempre la ponía de los nervios pero, el hecho de que supiera lo que había pasado con Noel la noche anterior, la horrorizaba profundamente. No sabía el por qué eso era muchísimo peor que los otros secretos que conocía de ella pero podía sentir que lo era en su interior.

- Emily, ¿qué te pasa? –Spencer le dio un empujoncito en clase –Estás más distraída que de costumbre.

Al oírlas hablar, Noel las miró con cara de preocupación. Emily se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza antes de contestar a su amiga:

- Nada, nada. Estoy bien.

- ¿Segura? –insistió Spencer.

- Sí, segurísima.

Pero no lo estaba. Intentó aparentar que sí hasta que Noel la acorraló de camino a los vestuarios y se derrumbó. Lo abrazó de los nervios. Él se quedó un poco en shock pero le correspondió el abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Em?

Nunca la había llamado así. "Em". Noel la miró expectante mientras ella se quedaba pensando en lo bien que habían sonado aquellas dos simples letras en su boca. Al fin se separó un poco de él para explicarle lo que había sucedido cuando llegó al instituto.

- A lo sabe –concluyó la morena –No sé cómo pero lo sabe.

- ¿Crees que nos estaba espiando? –dudó él con cara de preocupación.

- Posiblemente. ¿Quién sabe? Pero –A no me preocupa demasiado en comparación con Alison. Dice que te vio ayer por la noche…mirando hacia mi ventana.

- ¿Quieres decir que es posible que sepa que entré en tu habitación y…?

- No estoy segura pero es tu amiga, averígualo.

- Eso me ha sonado a una orden.

- Es una orden –Emily lo miró con mala cara.

Noel se rió levemente, poniéndola de mal humor oficialmente. A veces deseaba besarle pero, otras veces, quería poner las manos alrededor de su cuello y estrangularlo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó la chica.

- Me pone cuando te pones mandona –él sonrió pícaramente.

- Bueno es saberlo. Evitaré hacerlo.

Emily lo apartó de ella de un empujón y caminó hasta el vestuario femenino.

- ¡Hablaré con ella! –exclamó Noel viéndola desaparecer.

"Más te vale", pensó la morena mientras se dirigía hacia su taquilla. Paige la miró raro cuando se acercó. Emily le dedicó una mirada de "no preguntes" pero ella lo hizo de todas formas:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada –la morena se puso más borde de lo normal.

- Cualquiera lo diría.

- Paige, no tengo ganas ¿vale? Solo quiero acabar rápido e irme a casa.

- Pues la entrenadora ha dicho que hoy sería un día duro…

Emily resopló y cerró la taquilla de un portazo sin decir nada. Después salió de los vestuarios para ir hacia la piscina con Paige detrás como un patito siguiendo a su mamá.

Al entrar, buscó a Noel con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo, mientras nadaba, él entró con Alison. Parecían discutir sobre algo que ella no pudo oír por la lejanía. La rubia como siempre usaba sus gestos más dramáticos con el único propósito de dar pena pero él permanecía tranquilo. Levantaba una ceja de vez en cuando aunque no de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando estaba con Emily.

Cuando acabaron, Alison se fue dramáticamente y Emily salió a toda prisa de la piscina. Se acercó a Noel con cuidado de no resbalar y le preguntó qué había pasado:

- He hablado con ella –respondió chico –Como ordenaste.

- ¿Y? –la morena ignoró el comentario final.

- No sabe nada. Dice que se inventó lo de que me vio mirando hacia tu ventana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Está enfadada porque no…–él se inclinó para susurrarle –Lo hicimos…

- ¿Solo por eso? Pero será…¡El susto que me ha dado!

- Tranquila, Emily. No es para tanto –Noel la cogió por los hombros con suavidad –Ya sabes cómo es Alison. No le des importancia o se creerá que puede pasar por encima de ti.

- No es tan fácil, Noel –ella lo miró mal –Me he preocupado muchísimo. ¿Qué pasa si se entera mi madre?

- Nadie se va a enterar, ¿de acuerdo?

Noel la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Emily suspiró y se asintió porque quería que la soltara pero tranquila, lo que se dice tranquila, no estaba ni de lejos.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, se fue a toda prisa a casa porque no quería cruzarse con Noel, Alison o Paige. Estaba harta de todos y lo último que quería era tener que pelearse con alguno. Por suerte, ninguno estaba a la vista al salir del instituto.

Al llegar a casa, se tiró sobre la cama y se puso música para olvidar el día tan largo que había tenido. Se aseguró de cerrar la ventana para que nadie entrase por ella. Quería estar completamente sola pero eso no iba a ser posible.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llamaron a la puerta. No tuvo más remedio que bajar y abrir. Se sorprendió al ver la cara de enfado de Alison mirándola fijamente.

- Lo que tengas que preguntar, puedes hacerlo a la cara ¿sabes? –casi gritó la rubia –No hace falta que mandes a Noel. Pensaba que éramos amigas.

- Lo somos, Alison –tartamudeó Emily.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no hablas directamente conmigo?

- Yo…Noel se ofreció –mintió la morena –Él también es tu amigo. No le iba a decir que no.

- Bueno, si se ofreció…Pero para la próxima hablas conmigo antes.

¿Próxima? ¿Tenía intención de volver a hacerlo? Eso dejó a Emily con el corazón en un puño. Alison se despidió y se marchó a casa mientras ella se quedaba paralizada en la puerta intentando procesar sus palabras. Seguro que iba a hacerlo de nuevo…

Emily volvió a entrar en casa sin dejar de pensar en la conversación. ¿Por qué Alison quería que hablase con ella primero la próxima vez? Noel era tan amigo suyo como ella misma o quizás más. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos sin que ellas lo supieran?

La morena se quedó un buen rato sentada en la cama, pensando sobre el tema y llegó a una sola conclusión. A Alison le gustaba Noel y estaba avergonzada de haberle tenido que decir que se lo había inventado todo porque eso implicaba que estaba celosa de la complicidad que tenían ellos dos.

* * *

**Bueno, otro capítulo más. Como siempre, dejen review si quieren y hasta la próxima semana si puede ser.**


	10. Discusiones y portAzos

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo. Pues he decidido continuar a ver qué tal va...Disfrutad.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, por ser fin de semana, se quedó tranquilamente en casa, haciendo deberes y tareas para evitar pensar en todo el asunto de Alison, Noel y sobre todo en –A.

Estaba con la biología cuando un fuerte ruido la asustó. Saltó de la silla y miró hacia donde lo había escuchado. En seguida vio a Noel tirado en el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó. El chico la miró y sonrió avergonzado.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte –se puso en pie –Me he tropezado con tus zapatillas.

Ella lo miró esperando una explicación mientras él iba a colocar las zapatillas en su sitio, dándole la espalda. ¿Cómo había sido tan ágil para colarse por la ventana y tan torpe como tropezarse con unas zapatillas? Era adorablemente torpe.

- Noel.

- ¿Sí? –el chico se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella todo lo fría que pudo.

- No me coges el teléfono. Es normal que me preocupe.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿T-te pasa algo conmigo? –tartamudeó Noel acercándose a ella con cautela –¿He hecho algo mal?

- No. Solo quiero estar sola y tranquila.

- Emily…

El chico no pudo continuar por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y agachó la cabeza como un perrito asustado. Emily relajó un poco el gesto al verlo así. Le dio hasta pena…

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? –sus intensos ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella –Yo te quiero y tú solo…me odias. ¿Por qué?

- Yo…yo no te odio, Noel –la morena tragó saliva –¿Por qué dices eso?

- Eres tan fría y distante a veces…Es por mí. No te caigo bien.

- Mira –Emily respiró hondo para no gritarle –¿Crees que si no me cayeses bien, me hubiese acostado contigo? Eres más idiota de lo que yo pensaba.

- Tienes razón, soy un completo idiota por enamorarme de ti. Siempre supe que no tenía posibilidades. ¿Pero sabes qué? Al menos he conseguido acostarme contigo y ahora sé que no era para tanto.

Emily se quedó estupefacta cuando oyó que él estaba enamora, tanto que ni siquiera pudo procesar lo último. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el ya estaba saliendo por la ventana. Le dieron ganas de empujarlo y que se rompiese algo al caer pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo del todo y se asomó a la ventana:

- ¡Qué te jodan, Noel Kahn! –le hizo un gesto con el dedo y cerró la ventana de un golpe.

Lo que Emily no sabía era que Noel ya estaba jodido. El chico se montó en su coche y se llevó las manos a la cara momentáneamente. Después, golpeó el volante con todas sus fuerzas varias veces y dejó caer la cabeza sobre él, llorando. No pretendía haberle dicho eso. De todas las chicas con las que había estado, Emily había sido la más especial para el chico, pero estaba rabiando porque ella no le daba lo que él quería. No le demostraba que ella sentía lo mismo. Era Noel Kahn, no podía enamorarse sin ser correspondido…Hasta que llegó Emily.

Se secó las lágrimas y volvió a salir del coche, completamente furioso por lo que había hecho. Pero, en vez de tragarse su orgullo e ir a pedirle perdón, cruzó la calle y llamó a la puerta de Alison.

"Bien hecho, Emily. La única persona que te quería de verdad, ahora te odia. –A", leyó la morena en su móvil.

- Sí, me quiere muchísimo… -ironizó ella –Capullo.

Con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada, llamó a Spencer. Era la que más cerca estaba de las chicas. Le preguntó qué hacía y, cuando ella le dijo que estaba estudiando, le faltó tiempo para ir a su casa y aporrear la puerta.

- Vaya, sabía que eras rápida en el agua ¿pero has atravesado la calle volando o qué? –bromeó Spencer apartándose de la puerta –¿Qué te pasa?

- Noel es idiota –se le escapó.

- ¿Noel? ¿Noel Kahn? –la castaña frunció el ceño sospechando.

- Sí, se ha colado por mi ventana.

De tanto enfado como tenía, se le había olvidado pasar el filtro por sus pensamientos y decía todo lo que le venía a la cabeza sin darse cuenta de la cara de Spencer. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se cruzo de brazos y piernas, poniendo cara de cabreo. La castaña se sentó a su lado, mirándola cual detective a punto de hacer un interrogatorio.

- ¿Cómo que se ha colado? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- No sé, porque ha querido. No me ha dicho mucho, la verdad.

Emily intentó mantener la cara de enfado para que su amiga no se diese cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

- Se ha colado y me ha dicho que…Alison mentía, que no estaba espiándome el otro día –improvisó la morena –Es idiota.

- Pues sí, sí que lo es. Podría habértelo dicho en cualquier otro momento. ¿Por qué colarse por tu ventana?

- Yo que sé. A lo mejor no quería que me hiciese una mala idea de él.

- ¿Peor de la que ya tenemos?

La morena se encogió de hombros. Había ido para hablar del tema con Spencer, para mostrarle su enfado, pero no podía contarle todo lo que había pasado. Eso la frustró mucho más y desapareció de la casa de su amiga en cuanto ella se levantó para ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

Volvió a su casa y, como de costumbre, cerró todas las puertas de un portazo. Por suerte para ella, no había nadie. Se echó sobre la cama con rabia y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Se quedó un buen rato mirando hacia el techo. Estuvo sin hacer nada hasta que oyó unos gritos bien definidos. Los reconoció en seguida porque se trataba de Alison. No conseguía distinguir si estaba discutiendo con alguien o si estaba haciendo otra cosa… Pero tenía bastante claro que se trataba de ella. Se asomó a la ventana con la esperanza de ver algo, pero la casa de la rubia estaba al otro lado de la calle. Pensó en volver a casa de Spencer con alguna excusa y colarse en su habitación para ver qué diablos estaba haciendo Alison. Sin embargo, sabía que la castaña era demasiado lista y sospecharía que la visita tenía otros fines. Después vendría un interrogatorio en tercer grado y no quería tener que contárselo todo.

Esperó tumbada en la cama hasta que los gritos cesaron y volvió a asomarse. Pocos minutos después, Noel salió de la casa de Alison y se montó en su coche. A Emily le hirvió la sangre cuando lo vio. No sabía muy bien si era porque estaba enfadada con lo que le había dicho o porque salía de la casa de la rubia. En cualquier caso, se indignó muchísimo.

* * *

**¿Qué os está pareciendo? Dejad vuestra opinión si queréis porque me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Perdón

**Hola! Siento haber tardado, pero me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo. De hecho, me cuesta mucho continuar este fic. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando lo vio en el instituto, puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos mirando a sus amigas. Spencer puso cara de interrogatorio, pero Emily levantó las cejas con un interrogante en la mirada para que no le preguntase. A la castaña no le quedó más remedio que permanecer en silencio.

Ella pasó de él, tanto como él de ella. Eran demasiado orgullosos para demostrar lo que de verdad querían decirse, sobre todo Noel. El chico hizo todo lo posible porque ella se diese cuenta de que la estaba "evitando". Se sentó lo más alejado que pudo en las clases normales hasta que llegó el laboratorio. Ni siquiera la miró al entrar, solo se sentó junto a Alison y coqueteó con la rubia todo el tiempo. Eso hizo que Emily se enfadase más. Su juego no estaba funcionando ni un poquito. Así no iban a ningún sitio.

- ¿Qué te pasa con Noel? –Spencer se apoyó en una taquilla junto a ella.

- Nada –la morena cerró la suya de un portazo y se echó a caminar.

- Vamos, Emily. Antes parecía que estaba loquito por ti y ahora lo tienes cabreado. Te echa unas miradas de odio que si matasen…

- A mí no me pasa nada. Él verá que mosca le ha picado conmigo. Es idiota.

- Idiota, ya. No paras de repetirlo.

- Porque lo es.

- Emily…¿te gusta Noel?

- ¿Qué? –gritó ella en mitad del pasillo –¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo iba a gustarme ese…estúpido? No he dicho idiota.

- Vamos, Em, nos conocemos.

- A lo mejor no tanto como tú crees, Spence.

- Vale, vale. Si tú dices que no te gusta Noel, te creo. Solo digo que me parece raro que esté así. Antes parecía buen chico, pero ahora…

- Si te digo que es idiota, es que lo es.

Spencer se encogió de hombros y entró en clase junto a Emily. Las dos se quedaron como Alison jugueteaba con su pelo y le dedicaba sonrisitas a Noel sin cortarse ni preocuparse porque los demás alumnos estuviesen delante.

Durante la clase, Alison le pidió a Emily que le pasase una nota a Noel porque ella estaba más cerca de él…sin haberlo elegido. Le molestó bastante que la profesora los hubiese obligado a no cambiarse de sitio y ella estuviese justo al lado de Kahn, pero le molestó más ver un corazoncito dibujado en la nota con algo escrito dentro: "A+N". Le dieron ganas de hacer pedazos el trozo de papel y tirarlo hacia arriba gritando "Vivan los novios", pero se contuvo y tocó el hombro del muchacho. Él la ignoró completamente. Así que, a ella no le quedó más remedio que tirárselo, con tanta mala suerte que cayó a pocos centímetros de él y lo recogió un amigo suyo para hacer la gracia. Emily no supo interpretar la cara del amigo, que le dio la nota tras encogerse de hombros. No había risas, ni codazos amistosos, ni referencias a la rubia. Todo era muy extraño. No le dio más importancia.

Noel miró a Alison y asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió adorablemente como siempre. Emily intentó concentrarse en la clase, pero con tanto coqueteo le era imposible. A la rubia solo le faltó lanzarle besos volados al chico. La morena apretó los puños con fuerza y casi da un golpe sobre la mesa de tanta rabia como tenía acumulada.

Le faltó tiempo para salir por la puerta cuando la profesora dijo que la clase había terminado. No tenía ganas de seguir allí, tan cerca de los dos tortolitos que podía sentir sus estúpidos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. La habían puesto de los nervios.

Se apoyó contra su taquilla resoplando. Hanna la miró frunciendo el ceño y, poco después, Spencer se unió a la chica rubia.

- Emily, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Aria.

- Sí, solo necesitaba aire –asintió ella con una falsa sonrisa –Me estaba agobiando un poco con tanta letra.

- Estábamos en matemáticas –Hanna la miró y pestañeó rápido.

- Ya…ya me entiendes –la morena se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- La verdad es que no –negó la rubia –Pero da igual. No quiero que me pegues.

- ¡No te voy a pegar!

- Emily, últimamente estás un poco…borde –Aria hizo una mueca –¿Seguro que estás bien?

- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Emily bufó y salió del círculo que habían construido a su alrededor, empujando a Spencer. Las tres chicas se quedando mirándola con cara de asombro hasta que llegó Alison riéndose. La morena continuó caminando hasta la calle. Hacia muchísimo frío fuera, pero no tenía ganas de estar dentro. Solo quería estar sola aunque aún le faltaban unas cuantas horas de clase y el maldito entrenamiento. De repente, ya no le apetecía tanto ir a nadar. Era raro en ella, pero no tenía ganas de cruzarse con el idiota de Noel y darle la satisfacción de que viera su cara llena de enfado.

No le quedó más remedio que ir. Por suerte, a Noel se le ocurrió la brillante idea de no aparecer por el entrenamiento. Suspiró con alivio al ver que no estaba en la piscina ni por los alrededores, pero en el fondo le hubiese encantado encontrárselo allí y gritarle hasta quedarse afónica. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto el tema Noel…

Gracias a toda la rabia que contenía, batió su record personal varias veces en apenas media hora. Todos se quedaron mirándola, completamente asombrados. Al terminar, se sentó en el borde de la piscina y sacudió los pies contra el agua. Solo esperaba a que todos se fueran. No quería felicitaciones ni gente diciéndole lo bien que lo había hecho. Necesitaba estar sola. Ya que había entrado en el agua, la aprovecharía al máximo para relajarse.

Volvió a entrar en el agua cuando ya no quedaba nadie e hizo un par de largos antes de cansarse. Se apoyó contra el borde y presionó la cabeza contra sus brazos completamente exasperada. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho el maldito Noel Kahn. Hundió la cabeza bajo el agua y, al salir, se echó hacia atrás del susto.

- ¿No te vas a casa? –le preguntó Paige.

- Aún no –respondió ella tragando saliva –Voy a quedarme un rato más.

- Ah, vale –McCullers sonrió –Yo me voy ya. Disfruta del agua.

- Lo haré.

Emily nadó de espaldas sin quitarle el ojo de encima hasta que salió por la puerta. Paige era demasiado amable con ella y eso la preocupaba mucho. ¿Sería –A? Sacudió la cabeza y se agarró a las escaleras para salir de la piscina. Iba tan concentrada en no resbalar con el agua, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le ofreció una toalla. La cogió sin más y se envolvió en ella. Al levantar la vista, se encontró frente a Noel. Su primer impulso fue darle un guantazo, pero se contuvo y solo lo miro mal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –bufó la morena.

- He venido a… -Noel agachó la cabeza –Lo siento. Nada de lo que te dije era cierto. Solo estaba enfadado porque…siento que…Estoy enamorado de ti y no creo que sea correspondido. Nunca me había pasado. Normalmente, las tías van detrás de mí, pero tú…¡Dios! Emily me vuelves completamente loco. No sé qué estoy haciendo, Emily. No lo sé…

- ¿Y por qué fuiste a la casa de Alison? –casi le gritó –¿Te acostaste con ella?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Estuvimos discutiendo. Le dije que te dejase en paz, que yo te necesitaba más que ella. Se rió en mi cara…

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es Alison. No te iba a decir que sí y ser la persona más buena del planeta. Ella es así y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Eres su amigo.

- Lo sé y por eso no quiero que se acerque a ti. Va a alejarte de mí y eso me mataría –Noel se llevó las manos a la cabeza nervioso.

Emily se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué decir. Él agachó la cabeza hasta que dio en su pecho para ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se mordió el puño con rabia. La morena desvió la mirada aún sin palabras, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

- Bueno, ya lo he dicho –Noel caminó hacia la puerta alejándose de ella.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad review si queréis y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
